My Calling
by IceAngel503
Summary: My first fic..... Sakura and Syaoran have a past is it well hidden or did her family already know? Love pulled her into it.... but will it save her life? What do her parents do when she's gone? SS, ET, and a few of my own matches! Not finished! Chapter 6
1. The Bakery

_**The Calling**_

The sounds of faint music playing from another room, black walls covered in posters of famous music artists and movie stars, a small TV, and a book collection that looks like it never ends. These are the contents of Sakura Kinimoto's room. As Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes begin to open they awaken every sense in her body like a chain reaction. Waking her up from one of the best dreams she's had in weeks. She is torn by the sweet sweet smell she has been waking up to for the past six years of her life. Cookies, donuts, and fresh baked bread, from the bakery downstairs that her parents started six years ago, fill her house with the sweet fragrances. As Sakura sits up a cute fuzzy white and black spotted kitten uncurls from between her feet, mews, and sleepily curls back up in her lap. Sakura sits in her bed for a while gently stroking her kitten as it falls back asleep.

Sakura picks up the kitten in her arms and he stays asleep as she walks downstairs toward the bakery. The smells get stronger as she walks through a door in the kitchen that leads to the bakery. She enters the bakery behind the counter. Just as she walked in so did a group of people not much older than her. The first person in the group to catch her eye was a tall athletic looking guy he had shorter brown hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. As her eyes study him all over, he happened to glance over and get a smile on his face when he noticed she was checking him out. She noticed his eyes on her and the smile on his face and she looked away and started to blush. They knew what thoughts were running through each others heads and they both got smiles on their faces from it, but Sakura was the only one blushing. After a second he walked over to her and leaned over and wispered in her ear. "Of all the things your family is selling here, you're the one I want." As he pulled away to look at her again he extended his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Syaoran."

She grabbed his hand and shook it, his hands were huge compaired to hers but oddly smooth as though he had never worked in his life, they held their grip not wanting to let go of each other ever. "I'm Sakura, may I get you something?" Her parents were watching the whole thing but didn't break it up, because they seemed like nice people and they wanted her to get out of the house more anyways, so she needed the new friends.

"Yes. We're having a meeting later and we wanted to bring some donuts. Can we get thirty of the chocolate bars and fifteen of the maple bars?" A young looking girl came up and asked when she noticed Syaoran had forgotten why they came. Then she extended her hand, and Sakura pulled away from Syaoran's hand to shake hers. "I'm Mielin, Syaoran's younger sister. You said your name was Sakura, right?"

"Yes. It's nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking, Are you all new here because i've never seen any of you before?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face.

"Actually, we've been here our whole lives ... We've seen you before at school. But, recently some things have happened and ..." Syaoran was telling Sakura.

"Syaoran! Shut up!" Mielin yelled and wispered at the same time raising her eyebrows at him, after she so rudely interrupted him.

"What? Huh? Oh ... Sorry, I can't tell you anything else right now. Hey, would you like to come with us and hang out for a little bit?" Syaoran asked Sakura, searching her eyes with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Ummmm ... I don't know if I can, and i'm not ready to go anywhere." Sakura answered turning head head to look at her parents for their approval. Her parents searched he face for signs of uneasyness but Sakura had none, so they nodded their heads in approval. " Can you give me ten minutes to get ready?"

"Sure. We'll wait for you out front." Mielin informed her. They grabbed their donuts and headed to their cars to wait for Sakura.

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute. Bye mom. Bye dad. I'll see you later." Sakura detatched from the room right after she winked at Syaoran, and he smiled back and nodded.

Sakura went and took a five minute shower and spent the other five minutes getting dressed and putting on make-up. But the whole time she was think of Syaoran. When Syaoran walked out of the bakery he let out a long sigh because the whole time he had been thinking of all the things he would do to Sakura the day she became his. After Syaoran let out the sigh they all turned to him and started teasing him about Sakura. The whole time she was getting ready seemed like years to Syaoran. He had missed her the second she let go of his hand, and she felt the same way. Some how they both knew there was a major connection between them and they couldn't let go of that ever.


	2. Sakura's Getaway!

_**My Calling**_

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I appriciate them. Sorry it took so long for me to put in the second chapter I lost the notebook i've been writing my story in... So, i'll get to the story now since you all want to read this chapter so bad!

As time passed by really slow in both their minds, they both longed to hold each other till the end of time. (A/N You'll see why in a few paragraphs but dont read ahead it ruins the fun!) Sakura ran really fast down her never ending stairs almost tripping when she got to the last white fuzzy step. Almost knocking down her favorite picture in the whole house. It was a picture of her and her brother Touya from when she was still in cheerleading and she had won a tournament. She grabbed the door handle and it felt ice cold in her grip. she twisted the door knob and opened the door yelling by as she ran out the door and slammed it behind her. She came face to face with about twenty or so really familiar cars. Every car was a different model, and color but funny thing was she knew exactly who owned each car. Sakura was looking down after she saw all the cars, so when she looked back up again she noticed Syaoran standing next to an open door to the front passenger side off a really nice car. It was a dark blue Lancer that had light blue almost turquois flames running across each side, and it was Syaorans car. Sakura walked over to Syaoran's car which seemed oddly familiar to her, as she walked over she watched his eyes study her hour glass figure.

As Sakura bent down and got into Syaoran's car he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, she wanted to turn and grab him and kiss him on the lips but her parents were watching through the door to the bakery that customers enter through. After he kissed her Sakura's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks flushed with the thoughts she was having of him and her alone in a very familiar room at her second home.

"So, where are we going?" Sakura asked her flushed cheeks slowly turning back to the normal color of her face.

"We're going back to our house, after we take you shopping for an outfit for tonight." Syaoran informed her as a smug grin appeared on his face knowing what was coming next.

"Excuse me! what's happening tonight and why didn't any of you call me and tell me what was going on? Sakura asked ina teasing way as she poked Syaoran in the side while they were stopped at a light so she didn't cause an accident.

"We're going to Club Underground and you're coming with so don't worry so much. Babe I couldn't go out without you, you should know that by now!" Syaoran answered playfully poking her back in the side. As he watched her giggle and push his hand away he knew that finally after all the time they'd been together he found he ticklish spot. Since his car was an automatic he had a free hand. So, as he watched the road he continued to poke her in the side until she was laughing so hard she almost peed her pants. He looked over at her and was looking at her outfit, and the first thought in his head was to stop and pull over. He wanted to rip off her black mini skirt and her pink tube top and have sex right there in the car. Why not? They'd done it before! Sakura looked over and saw the smile on his face and instantly wanted to throw him down and fuck him right there. Both not realizing they were thinking the same thoughts, they both looked at each other and they had smiles on their faces. But all their friends were driving behind them so they both decided in their own head not to bring it up to each other.

Sakura broke out into a giggle out of the blue about five minutes after the tickle fest. Syaoran looked at her with a sideways glance and then looked back at the road. "Why are you laughing?" He asked her with a puzzled look on his face.

Sakura giggled once more and then loked at him and smiled. She simply told him, "because my parents believed that i'd never met you before, and they still let me go with all of you." After a while she turned to Syaoran again, and looking down to just notice they were holding hands, she says to him, "My parents don't know a damn thing that i've done since I first met you guys and joined the Wolf's! That's sad Syaoran because i've done a lot of things to my body and to people. They don't evne know that we're engaged they think I just met you." She laughed again and stroked his hand with her thumb absent mindedly. As she thought about all the things they've been through together.

Sakura had taken a small backpack with her knowing she most likely wasn't coming home for a while, while she was sitting there she pulled out her CD player and put on her brand know Sony head phones. She was listening to a burned CD she had in it before she left. The song playing was Who I Am by Sarah Evans. She was singing along with the CD." I am RoseMarie's Grandaughter, a spitting image of my father, and when the day is done, my momma's still my biggest fan, sometimes i'm clueless and i'm clumsy, but i got friends that love me, and they know just where I stand, it's all apart of me, and that's who i am!" Syaoran was looking at her and smiling knowing that she was enjoying herself. He loved to see her smile and he loved to here her sing, so he purposefully will not play music she likes to get her to sing to her own music without him hearing it.

They got to the local mall about thirty five minutes after leaving her house. Everyone parked right next to each other in the almost completely empty parking lot. They all got out and closed their doors at the exact same time. After so long of everyone fixing themselves they all paired up the girls went off and the guys went off too, and they decided to meet up at the food court in an hour. All the girls were all over Sakura like they always are, since they were mostly here to shop for her they were all running with ideas of what to put her in. Tomoyo so far had the best sounding outfit nobody can ever really out do her with style. Meilin picked the sluty outfit. Rika picked the refined preppy look. And Kiri agreed with Tomoyo who picked an outfit that was not too sluty and not to preppy, but more of a punk biker chick i'm gonna kick your ass type of look. Tomoyo had already decided on this outfit before they even got to the doors of the mall. As they all walked in together everyone that was still in the mall were string as the large group of people walked in. Each one of them had a tattoo of a Wolf showing on some part of their body, so everyone in the mall figured that they were the local gang (Wolf's). Everyone know who the Wolf's were and little kids were running scared behind their parents and the closest thing they could hide behind because even they knew who they were.

Tomoyo was leading the group of girls into a store called Hot Topic. right when she walked in she knew exactly where she was going. She walked over to the shirts and started flipping through them looking for Sakura's size. "You won't need to try it on i already know that it is perfect for you." She hands her the shirt in her size and they go up to the register and pay for it. After they left Hot Topic they walked into a store called Torture Bound. After the walked in Tomoyo went straight to the back where the tight leather pants and mini skirts were at, she flipped through them until she found Sakura's size again it was a mini skirt. For some reason after they got out of the store and Sakura held the two items together she realized they matched perfectly color and all, and it was a really cute outfit. They were walking towards the food court to go eat before the guys got there so they wouldn't starta food fight again when Tomoyo stopped suddenly in front of a rather large shoe store. She looked in the doorway and saw the shoes that she thought would go best with the outfit other than the ones she was going to let Sakura borrow. (A/N Don't worry i'll tell you soon what the outfit looks like!) They went in a bought the shoes and left to the food court.

After they were done eating the girls threw away their garbage and right as they were all throwing away their garbage they guys started to walk up. They looked bummed when they realized the girls had eaten with out them. One by one as the guys came up they each found their girl and walked towards the food so they could eat too. Tomoyo was with Eriol, Rika was with some guy named Chris that she had just met a few days ago and was already falling madly in love with, obviously Sakura was with Syaoran, Touya was with Kiri, and Kaori was with a new guy in the group his name was Jason. Some other people where paired together but they're not as important to the story as these people are. They were all holding hands with their girlfriends, the funny thing was is there was not one single extra person everyone had a boy friend or a fiance or a husband. They guys all sat down and ate, most of them playing footsy with their girlfriend as they ate. When all the guys were done they all got up and left to their cars most of the girls holding on to their bf's hand or had their arm around their waste. The guy all mostly had their hands on the girls' shoulders unless they were short enough to have their arms around the girls' wastes. They all got in their cars and headed for home, if they didn't get back to the mansion where their hide out was they were going to be late for their meeting with Wolf their boss.

(A/N) Thanks again everyone! Obviously some of these pairs aren't real cause some of the people in the story aren't real but deal with it. lol. Well, let me know if you like this chapter cause yeah. I would add more to this chapter but I have plans and i've been writing for the last hour! But my friend is on her way... i promise i'll add the next chapter soon!


	3. Lost And Found

_**My Calling **_

(A/N)Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews this next chapter heats up a little! I realized the mistake I made on Syaoran's eyes... Thanks though for letting me know...Cause when i was writing the story I had forgotten that his eyes were a brownish amber color... Durf! Well, let me know how this chapter goes! Thanx now here's the story!

_**Chapter 3**_

On their way back to the mansion they took the back roads, to ensure that no one would notice them since they're driving twenty really nice cars to the same place it'll look suspicious. When they were driving Sakura looked at Syaoran and started to smile, and then she reached out her finger and started poking Syaoran all over to try and find his ticklish spot since he had found hers. Syaoran just sat there with this dorky grin on his face because she didn't ever find his ticklish spot. She gave up after 5 minutes, she got this huge mischievious grin on her face, when he wasn't looking she leaned over and kissed his neck sending shivers down his spine. He ended up swirving the car to the other side of the road where he pulled over and stopped.

This whole time he had been thinking over her and she set him off and he couldn't hold on to his sexual urge any longer. Everyone looked at Syaoran's car as they kept going toward the mansion, as they drove by they all got hude grins on their faces knowing exactly what was going to happen, so they all continued toward the mansion. Syaoran turned to Sakura with an evil grin on his face as he unbuckled his seatbelt. She yipped in joy because this is what she had been waiting for him to do. She unbuckled her seat belt too, after Syaoran had climbed into the back seat he leaned forward grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her into the back seat on top of him. Slowly she leaned her head down to to put her lips against his neck, leaving a little purple mark at first she kept kissing his neck until a huge hickey appeared where she had been kissing. Syaoran lifted her up a little so they were sitting up, he leaned forward and they started making out while slowly removing each other clothing one piece at a time. First their shirts, thne their pants, and then they were just sitting there making out he pulled her on top of him and he removed her bra, and then they romoved their last pieces of clothing. He had Sakura on top of him, and he slid her into position and they slowly moved against each other as Grind With Me by Pretty Ricky came onto the radio. Slowly as she started to move up and down, and back and forth, they both started to moan really quietly. They both started to move faster making both of them moan a little louder then before. Then Syaorand pulled Sakura over and then he got on top of her, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. They started to movbe against each other moaning really loud, Sakura started to climax and at the same time Syaoran was about to cum, As they both let out one really loud almost screaming moan they stopped moving and Syaorand was looking into her beautiful Emerald eyes, and he leaned down and kissed her as they both started breathing even heavier as they deepend the kiss. Then they both looked up at one point to see what time it was and were all serious when they realized they'd been there for an hour and a half just kissing most of the time.

They both got dressed quickly cursing as they knew what would happen when they finally showed up at the mansion. They got into the front seat and Syaoran started the car back up and they drove off towards the mansion. When they pulled up into the garage where everyone elses cars were parked they got out and walked towards the front door. Everyone was outside talking and sitting in the grass on blankets and stuff waiting for them to show up. They were all staring at the two of them when they walked up towards the door. Their faces all got huge smiles on them when they saw Syaorans hickey, and both of their hair messy. Tomoyo looked Sakura in the eyes and Skaura gave her a mischievious grin which told them that they were doing what they all thought. Sakura and syaoran walked into the mansion holding hands knowing wolf would be sitting there expecting both of them.

"So, did you two have fun I heard about it when everyone else came in but you two...?" Wolf asked them making them both slightly blush but smile at him smugly and nod their heads. "Well, I hope so because i've got a job for you two tonight. You two will be going to Club Underground tonight with everyone else again." he told them as a smile formed on his face. "But, You will both need to be prepared because it is a celebration night for the Tigers and Dragons, you'll have everyone with you. So, if anything breaks out and you find the person we're searching for with them everyone will be able to help out." Wolf informed them of this sa he stood up. "Just remember you two, that girl is related to us and we have to protect her from them. She will be a major part of our group when we get her back, she cannot be harmed, it will cause problems in our family." Wolf told them, as he walked out of the mansion getting everyones attention and telling them about the club and that Sakura and Syaoran will inform them of the mission in time.

Everyone got up after Wolf left and came into the house to talk to Sakura and Syaoran about several things. They had everyone sit down in the living room so they could tell them all at once. "Okay we're going to Club Underground tonight, obviously Wolf told you all that much. We're going to all have to bring our guns though... tonight is a party for the Tigers and the Dragons, which means we Wolves will stand out really bad. We're looking for our cousin you all remember Trin, well one of these two gangs has her and we need to get her back tonight and make sure nothing happens to her. She's apart of my family and we need to get her back. Tonight!" Syaoran told them all as Sakura would intervine at some point and finish off his sentences or parts he forgot to mention. Everyone was looking at them now that that was cleared up and they were all smiling at the two of them. "Yes, okay. We were having sex when we pulled over okay. Are you all happy now I know that's what you all wanted to know!" She informed them with a little bit of a playful tone in her voice as she took Syaoran's hand and led him to their room. Everyone was howling at them because they knew it was going to happen again.

_**A few hours later**_

Everyone was getting ready to go to the club. the girls were all in one room helping each other pick sexy outfits. And all the guys were in seperate rooms putting on what they usually wear when they go clubbing. Sakura was wearing a sexy outfit that they bought her at the mall, it was a pink belly shirt, adn it criss crossed in the back, it had long sleeves and it had a wolf on the from slightly resembling the one on the small of her back, she was also wearing a a pinka nd black mini skirt that had little strappies the hung down in random places like the straps you see on pants only not hanging down as far down, and she was wearing a pair of black leathery looking knee high boots, they zipped on both sides and had little black leather straps goign all the way around them stopping every once in awhile and buckling to the next strip of leather. Tomoyo and Meilin were wearing matching outfits, they were mini skirts and spaghetti strap belly shirts that criss crossed in the back also. All the other girls were wearing a similar style of shirts except they didn't criss cross in the back and they were all wearing pants mostly jeans that were low rise. Everyone was ready to go and they all piled as many people as they could into each car so they didn't have to take very many different cars. Tomoyo and Eriol rode with Sakura and Syaoran. Touya and Kiri road in the front of another car touya was driving and Chris was in the back with rika on his lap, as well as having Kaori in the back sitting on Jason's lap. Touya didn't like the idea of only taking 10 cars of people instead of having them spread out more to get away easier, but Sakura and Syaoran are the leaders other than Wolf so it was their decision and he had to respect that even if his sister was younger then him.

They showed up at Club Underground just before 9:00 and they all walked right up to the bouncer and he let them right in, knowing who all was in the club already he couldn't afford to get fired, so he let them in. They casually walked in going to their floor in the club that was reserved for Wolf's only. Everyone sat down with the other Wolf's that were already there waiting for them. They got comfortable and some of the guys that didn't have girlfriends were getting lap dances from some of the girls in the club that they thought were pretty. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, they were ordering drinks and dancing and laughing and talking and more laughing on the third level of the club when they all heard a familiar voice and didn't wuite place it at the time they went on doing what they were doing, and then slowly one by one after being tapped on the should were looking over, when they all were looking over and saw her dancing with a member of the Dragons on the second floor...

_**To Be Continued: (A/N) Don't you just love it when we do this to you devoted readers? I'm j/p i'll update soon k? Let me know what you think of this chapter cause it had some interesting pars in it!**_


	4. Betrayal

_**My Calling**_

_**Chapter 4**_

(A/N) Hello! Have you enjoyed my story so far? Well, keep reviewing to let me know if you like it still... My best friend read my story and she was like you have to finish now... It was awesome because she really liked it... I'm gonna make this chapter longer than the other ones, because I was looking at them and realized that they were actually really really short and i didn't know that they were that short! Well, here's the story now!

There were faint wisperings hear by everyone that was sitting with them on the third floor extension of the famous Club Undergroung. Most of the wispers consisted of, "oh my God... That's Trinity! We actually found her." But, they actually didn't find her she is just out there with them dancing and having a good time.

"Everyone stay calm, we have to get her back while we're here. I don't thin she realizes that she's in danger." Syaoran told everyone in a tone of voice that seemed like nothing was wrong. Syaoran had to put up a front on his emotions so none of the other gangs would notice that anything was wrong. Plus, he was pretty sure that the Dragon's had a few people watching them to see if they noticed she was there...And he really didn't fell like dealing with their crap right now. Everyone had to put up fronts too so they started talking and dancing and laughing like nothing was wrong, like it was a normal night at the club, because they all knew as well if they attracted attention to themselves there were going to be major problems, and some serious fighting going on.

As Syaoran formed a plan in his head to get her back, he was also wondering why they brought her to a place where they knew wolves would be at, to check for her, and they had her out in the open knowingly. He looked over at her one more time and she had her back facing them and that's when he saw it... There on the small of her back was a dragon with high ranking colors as well. He knew that the only way for her to get the color she did on her dragon was by fighting or fucking her way in which means she joined them and she knows it. She isn't the kind of girl to fuck her way into a gang because she was still a virgin but from the looks of it she did have a few bruises on her arms and she had a black eye that he noticed when she turned around again. Syaoran looked at Sakura, she noticed and walked over to him because she knew he wanted to talk because that's the only time he looks at her the way he did just then.

"Hey, what's up Syaoran?" She asked after she walked close enough to him to wisper to him to where no one else could here what she said.

"Trinity has a tattoo of a Dragon on the small of her back, and the colors of it signify that she was either beaten or fucked into the gang... And she has bruises on her arms and on her face she has a balck eye. They explain that shit to you before you get into the gang which means she knew what she was doing. That's not a good thing because the Dragon's our more our enemies than the Tiger's are." Syaoran informed her in a wisper so no one else would know what was up, he didn't want them freaking out right now. Well, he couldn't stop them from freaking out because they already were.

"Fuck! She knew we were Wolves though... So, why would she go and join our worst enemy?" Sukar asked him after cursing under her breath.

"I don't know but this is a very very big problem, because we can no longer protect her and now we are going to have to fight her any time we have a gang war." Syaoran though and said at the same time, as he watched Sakura's eyes get bigger with the details of it all.

"Well, we'll have to tell the others tonight because they were all talking about just going over there and grabbing her and running and leaving. So, we will have to tell them before they do anything stupid." Sakura told him as she watched him glance at his cousin everytime he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He nodded his agreement to tell the other and he started to turn towards them as some of them were getting up and going over to the stairs.

"Wait!" He told them before they got to the stairs. "Stay away from Trinity everyone! She is one of them now. She was beaten to get into them she has the tattoo on her back and the bruises to prove it and i bet you that is what they're celebrating tonight... So we will have to just leave her with them until she is ready to come back to the mansion and tell us." Right after he told them to wait everyone got wide eyed and stared at him waiting for his next words because they knew they would not be good things that he had to say. Right when he finished what he was saying several of the girls that had become really close to her broke out in tears and fell to the ground at their boyfriends feet, and they looked at him with pleading eyes. The gaze that he returned their pleading eyes with was one that made them sob harder because there was hurt, fear, anger, and truth in his eyes that showed them he was not lying.

Everyone got up because they had all decided it was time to go before anymore shit hit the fan to fuck up their days even more. No one felt like partying anymore because they were all close with Trinity and they all loved her very much. Everyone who wasn't driving gulped down the rest of their drinks and grabbed their stuff to head out of the club with. Sakura had tears that were welling up in the back of her eyes but she gulped and held them down as Syaoran wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders sensing her pain over the subject. She put her arm around his waist and he kissed her on the forehead as they all walked down they stairs together in lines of couples and a few random people that were just wispering to each other because they didn't have anyone else to talk to since they were all single. As they walked past where the Dragon's all were dancing and partying at they noticed everyone watching them so they all looked the other way as not to make eye contact with any of them knowing what happens when you make eye contact with other gang members. That's when she saw the two in the front holding each other with sad or angry looks in their eyes and she noticed who they were.

"Oh my God! Syaoran! Sakura!" She ran over to them even though there was a wall in the way she went and stood next to it facing them and putting her arms up on it waiting for them to look over and her and walk over. Sakura and Syaoran just looked at her and Sakura told her with one pleading look in her eyes as she did it.

"Come home when you're ready Trinity. We won't expect you though. When you get there come talk to me and Syaoran before you talk to anyone else. That is if you decide to come home at all." Sakura looked away right after that last word and they walked off and out of the club. Trinity had a hurt look in her eyes as she watched every one of the people she knows and loves walk out of the club looking down and some of them she saw tears falling to the ground or soaking the fronts of their shirts. She was confused so after everyone walked out of the club that was with them she went over to her boyfriend that she had just gotten after she joined the Dragon's and told him to tell the others she would be back tomorrow.

She didn't know what to think she was lost and confused and somehow she just knew she needed to get home and talk to Sakura and Syaoran after what was just said to her by her almost flesh and blood. **_I don't understand what I did... They all looked so hurt and none of them would look at me except for Sakura when she said those words, she looked so hurt, though. What did I do? I need to get home as fast as I can! There is serously something wrong. Sakura has never looked at me like that. None of them have ever looked so crushed and why were some of them crying. something has happened and it is very important, I hope no one died... Oh damnit I really need to get home! _**These were the thoughts running through Trinity's head as she ran out of the club about a half an hour after they all left. After she got out of the club and into her car to drive home she burst into tears because she couldn't help but think something was wrong, and she thought that maybe even she had done something wrong too. But she knew there would be no way for her to know until she went back home and talk to them about what was wrong.

(A/N) Hah! I did it! I finished chapter 4! You know writing a story and going to school is really very hard to do espacially when you have to find time to write while you are also finding time for school work. Well, review and tell me what you thin of this chapter! I'm going to start the fifth chapter tonight when i get home from hanging out with my bestfriend and my neighbors! I love all of my reviewers and my faithful readers you all make me a proud writer did you know that? Well, if not you do now! IceAngel503


	5. Families Broken Ties

_**My Calling**_

_**Chapter 5**_

(A/N) Well, here it is guys! Chapter 5...Yay! I love writing so much you all have no idea... When you review it adds to the experience and love I have for it...so thank you all who have reviewed and thanks to all of those who are just reading my story! So, review and let me know how you're liking the story, even if you hate please review and tell me what isn't working out with my story! Thanks everyone!

The faint sound of rain drops on the roof and the very rare, whooshing , from the cars that were driving by the mansion. They all knew what was coming but they tried not to think about it when they got back to the mansion. Everyone was sitting in the large front room waiting for their expected guest. Almost everyone was just staring in a random spot in the room spacing out and thinking about what has just happened. There was an occasional few that were spotted staring at the door spacing out. Everyone was completely silent from the shock, and this is the quietest the mansion has ever been since they moved in. The sad thing is, everyone's home to and it's an overly shocked quiet instead of a nobodies home quiet. The mansion isn't even this quiet when nobodies home.

Everyone jumped as a wide eyed crying Dragon burst into the mansion. Syaoran and Sakura were standing there with their arms crossed looking at her. This time Syaoran saw it perfect when she turned around to get a jacket from the hall closet. The outline, the colors, all of it was a dragon and he knew it wasn't fake it was definitely a tattoo. Everyone elses eyes grew wide when she walked past them, because that's when they saw it too and a few of the girls started bawling again. That's when Trinity knew it was about her and nothing else.

Sakura looked at Trinity's face and said to her, " we really need to talk, please come with us." Sakura looked at Trinity and her face went blank showing no emotion. Trinity watched as Sakura's face went blank and she went pale because she'd never seen Sakura look like that before. Syaoran followed Sakura to the library/office room at the end of the hall, as Trinity followed them too it. They all walked in and syaoran made Trinity sit down as Sakura closed the door and locked it, all the while having that blank look on her face. Trinity burst into tears seeing this because she knew now that she would not be happy when she left this room, and now she regretted even coming but she knew she had to know.

"Look, you need to pack your stuff and move in with the Dragon's you're no longer welcome here wether you're family or not. You have betrayed us!" Syaoran told her in a rather blunt tone of voice, as his face suddenly portrayed the same blank emotionless look as Sakura. Trinity's body was wracked with sobs as she bawled uncontrollably at the words that flew blankly out of Syaoran's mouth.

"But... Why? You guys are my family. What did I ever do to you that was wrong?" She cried out through sobs as tears were soaking her sleeves.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US? I cannot believe you even asked that!" Syaoran yalled at her with the clear anger he showed in his face. She jumped at the volume of his voice as it practically shook the room they were in. She started bawling even harder, and Sakura's face softened a little bit.

Sakura placed her hand on Trinity's shoulder and clamly explained Syaoran's anger with one simple question, "you have joined the Dragons, have you not?"

Trinity wimpered a little bit then she groaned as the sounds of crying filled her voice, "yes," she squeaked out after a couple of minutes.

"Well, you were informed when you moved in with us that they are our worst enemies. So, it is either you leave this house now, or you become a threat and we shoot you." Sakura laid her options out on the table all the while keeping her hand on Trinity's shoulder.

"But... I love you guys and I didn't know what i was doing... :sobs: I WAS DRUNK AND MY DRINK WAS SPIKED!" She yelled and cried out with anger and frusteration as she told them part of how it happened.

"Well... We cannot reverse what is done because they've marked you. you have no choice but to leave now... Or, suffer the consiquences." Syaoran informed her not losing the blank look on his face as Sakura's face had gotten that blank look back.

Trinity pushed Sakura's hand off her shoulder, "FUCK YOU GUYS! I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT... WE'RE SO NOT FAMILY ANYMORE!" She screamed at them with pure anger in her voice and anger spreading across her face fast. She stood up, and unlocked the door, and slammed it behind her as she walked to her room and started packing her things.

In The Front Room

All the girls were drying now as they listened to the screaming and slamming of doors. All the guys were trying to comfort the crying girls because all of them hated to see girls crying.

Shortly after the fight several cars pulled up, and a few people got out. The people came to the door and rang the doorbell. As the door opened sloawly and a group of people entered the house they were met with sad eyes and tears. Suddenly those sad eyes they were met wth widened when they realized it was Dragons in their house. And then their faces filled with anger and hate for the Dragon's who stole Trinity away from them. The dragons were smirking because they knew their plan to steal something from the Wolfs worked. They were directed towards Trinity's room and several of the Dragons that had become good friends with Trinity ran to her room to check and make sure she was all right. When they got to her room they gasped in shock... TO BE CONTINUED!

(A/N) Wow... This chapter is short and it took me forever to finish it becuase i got tied up with school and my friend is always here after school so I could never find time to get my storry updated... I ended up staying home from school sick today so I'm working on my story all morning since my brother isn't awake to steal the computer from me! LOL... funness So, let me know what you think of my story because I haven't gotten many reviews and I want to know if you all like my story! Thanks... Much love to my readers!


	6. Ripped Apart

_**My Calling (Chapter 6)**_

**(A/N) I'm in a somewhat different mood towards my writing these days. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, my internet got shut off, and I was trying to find the creative edge I needed. I felt like I didn't have the right play with my words for a while. So, I didn't want to write and risk ruining the story. So, let me know what you think of this chapter. Once again, sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter, I don't pay the bills my mom does... I'll probably end up doing a bunch of chapters at once from this break, so let me know what you think. And thanks to the readers who have reviewed so far! P... I'll update sooner this time, I promise, I think I have my creativity back! **

After a few seconds of the overwhelming shock taking over, and the gasps breaking the silence. Trinity looked up, tears in her beautiful eyes, and she stood up, apologized, and brushed off her skirt, and straightened the rest of her clothes. She picked up her suit cases and started to walk past two of her friends who had ran in, but as she was going past they both grabbed her and hugged her. Trinity started bawling uncontrollably, and dropped her suit cases and hugged the girls back.

"I don't get it, they are my family. I didn't mean to betray them, I don't want to leave." Trinity choked out into the girls' shoulders, while her fragile body was wracked with sobs, and she started to drop to her knees. The girls dropped to their knees with her. They understood exactly how she felt because they had been forced to join the Dragons the same exact way.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know it would be this bad. Trinity, please, forgive us... Trinity?" Merilee had started to say to try and comfort her, as her and the other girl, Mallory, felt Trinity slipping out of their grip. They looked down at their friend, who was laying on the ground passed out, and noticed now, the marks on her arms, and legs. "TRINITY! Oh my god! We need to get her to a hospital, now!" As Merilee and Malory picked her up, the guys grabbed her stuff. They snuck her out the window as not to alert the Wolfs to what was happening with Trinity. They sped off as fast as they could.

While they were in the car, the girls were watching the very slow rise and fall of Trinity's chest. Her fragile body looked even more fragile with the cut marks that were all up and down her arms and legs. Mallory and Merilee we both crying as they watched Trinity. They didn't realize that she cared so much about her family, and they didn't want her to die because they knew what Syaoran and Sakura would do to them. "Hurry up, her breathing is getting even slower!" Merilee practically shouted into Ryan's ear, who could hear her perfectly fine because he had tuned out all other noise except what came from the back seat.

"I'm going as fast as I can with all this traffic, alright. I promise nothing will happen to her, we're almost there. I will not let Trinity die!" Ryan said calmly though his voice was as shaky as the rest of him. _Trinity please hold on, you cannot die, Syaoran will kill us for sure, if he finds out anything happened to you. Trinity, I care for you more than I can tell anyone, and I am worried, please don't let go yet! Hold on for just a little bit longer, I promise I am going to get you to the hospital before you get too far gone. _As Ryan aloud a tear to slide down his left cheek so his friends couldn't see it, he was thinking about Sakura.

They arrived at the hospital just in time, if they had been a minute or so longer, she would have been dead. The second they walked in the hospital with Trinity in their arms all the nurses were trying to find a room and doctors. There were several reasons behind it, but for the most part it was because she would die if they waited to long. She was in the hospital for about a week, they asked her questions, made her promise not to do it again since it was her first time cutting. But, they sent her home with anti-depresants just in case anything were to happen. Then after the week was over, they sent her home because she wasn't really sick, and she was taking up an extra bed in their hospital.

So, they came and picked Trinity up. She had Mallory call since her and Merilee had stayed with her the whole week. And Ryan came and picked her up. She was still sad because she knew she would be going home to their mansion, not home to the wolf mansion... But, during that week she realized she has to put the past behind her now because she's a Dragon, and the Wolf's are the enemy now.

When she got home, they threw a party for her coming home. They had alcohol, and they had invited all the dragon's, old and new, to the party. To welcome her home, and into the dragons. It took her only a few minutes to realize she was actually kind of happy here with them. And, so she let loose and started having fun. She was dancing and drinking, and Ryan wouldn't leave her alone and was always watching her when she was dancing with other guys. You see Trinity has the same beauty as Sakura, she isn't directly related to Sakura, and had never met her before she got with Syaoran, but somehow Trinity has the same figure, and the same radiant glow as Sakura.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere more quiet? I want to talk to you about something." Ryan practically screamed to get Trinity to hear him over the loud music they had just started playing a half an hour ago.

"Sure, what do you want to talk to me about?" Trinity yelled back over the loud music.

"Hold on, and i'll tell you." Ryan shouted back, as he grabbed her hand and they went into her new room knowing it would be unoccupied, because everyone respects her in the mansion.

"Alright, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Trinity asked after a few minutes of somewhat silence with the faint lyrics of Like Glue by Sean Paul playing in the background. She somewhat giggled when she asked him, because she thought it was funny that he wasn't talking when he was the one who wanted to talk in the first place.

"Oh right, I was the one who wanted to talk.:Laughs: Umm... Trinity, I like you, and I was wondering if you liked me too? Eheh." Ryan spat it out after a giggle, and then looked down afterwards. He was so nervous that his hands were shaking and his cheeks had become flushed.

"Really? Wow. I wasn't sure if you liked me or not. Wow. But yeah, I do like you, I have since the day we met in the club, you were really cool." Trinity said, with a big smile on her face that seemed to light up the whole room. As she walked over to Ryan and sat down next to him on her bed.

"Wow, I had no idea. That's awesome!. So, umm... Eh... Will you go out with me then? I know it's sort of a highschool thing to ask, but I don't know how else to ask." Ryan said after looking up and smiling back at Trinity. Hoping she would say yes since she already told him she liked him.

"Don't worry about it, I think it's cute. And yes, I will." Trinity answered as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then grabbed his hand and tried to pull him off of her bed so she could go dance with him. But, he wouldn't get up, instead he pulled her down onto the bed, and rolled on top of her.

"Now just where do you think you are going missy?" Ryan teasingly asked as he pinned her to the bed so she couldn't get up, watching her struggle to get free.

"Well, I wanted to go out there and dance with you, maybe get you worked up a little before this happened." Trinity teasingly says as she playfully continues to try and wiggle free.

"Well, I think that sounds like lots of fun, but I like the position we're in right now. Cause, I can look at you and (puts both of her hands under one of his and slowly moves his other to her left side) tickle you." He says as he tickles her making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey, let go. Stop! Ryan! Let me go, you are such a butthead!" Trinity laughs out as Ryan switches and attacks her other side.

"Really? A butthead, well, I guess that's a good thing since you seem to be having fun." Ryan jokingly says to her as he switches back to her left side, and laughs as she continues to try and struggle while he tickles her harder.

"Ryan! Stop, you're going to make me pee my pants!" Trinity laughs out, trying to move away from his hand so she wouldn't pee her pants.

"Hmm... I don't want to stop. But, I don't want you to pee your pants, but it might not be such a bad thing cause then you could come sleep in my bed since you will have ruined your blanket." Ryan says as he stops tickling her and just sits on top of her with a smile on his face.

"Well, I could always sleep in your bed anyways you know. But, if you want to do it the hard way, but I really don't think you would want me to pee my pants with you sitting on top of me. Would you now?" Trinity asked him, as she stared into his deep green eyes.

"I guess not. (laughs) That might not be so much fun for me. So, do you still want to dance?" Ryan asked Trinity, hoping she hadn't lost her desire, because he wanted to feel her luscious body grind against his.

"Umm... Lets see. Since you seem to be into the idea now, I guess I don't want to dance anymore." Trinity told him, as a tiny smirk appeared on her face.

Ryan's mouth twisted into a somewhat shocked looking expression, almost like and o, "what! But, I want to dance with you!" He started to pout, and looked like he was going to start to cry.

"Aww...Don't cry! I was just kidding, I still want to dance! But, it's kind of hard to dance with someone when they're sitting on top of you, don't you think?" Trinity asked him, as his pouty face slowly turning into a mischievious smile.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sence, huh? Well, stop playing around and get off the bed, so we can go dance, babe!" Ryan said as he excitedly jumped off of her and pulled her up. Ryan had grabbed her hand when he pulled her up, but he didn't let go of it. As they walked out of the room, they got some glances, but a couple of the guys, and a couple of the girls stared. See now that Trinity was living there, she had become one of the most beautiful girls, and Ryan had already been the hottest guy.

"Wow, a lot of people sure are staring. It's kind of cool." Trinity wispered to Ryan as a smile small formed on her face.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it. I'm glad it doesn't bug you." Ryan wispered back as he kissed her on the cheek, and turned towards her after stopping in an open spot so they could dance.

**(A/N) Wow, I feel so bad, because I finished this chapter and I can't put it up yet. I guess I sort of feel like I let down my readers... Which isn't cool. So, I hope me putting up a few chapters when my internet is turned back on will help make up for it a little bit. And thanx again to those who have reviewed, it makes me happy to know people like my story. ) Well, i'm going to start on the next chapter now... I promise i'll get to a big twist soon! **


End file.
